peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig: Daddy Pig's Horror Movie
Daddy Pig's Horror Movie is not a real movie, but made up. Plot Chapter 1: How It Began It all begins with Daddy Pig, the main character of the movie who still does nothing (which he is actually reading a newspaper). When it's bed time, he has a job for Peppa Pig, Nick Pig, Tobias Pig, Tayo Pig, Phil Pig, Selmo Pig, Jase Pig, Chloe Pig, Alexander Pig, Aunty Pig, Uncle Pig, Grandpa Pig, Granny Pig, George Pig & Mummy Pig to stay up all night by checking everything, top, bottom, left and right. Daddy Pig couldn't remember what he was doing. So, he read them a bedtime story all about Suzy's trip to Seoul, then...WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! the 15 pigs have suddenly fallen asleep. Then...WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! Daddy Pig had made a mistake! He remembered what he was doing! How can he wake Peppa, Tayo, Phil, Nick, Tobias, Alexander, Jase, Selmo, Aunty, Uncle, Granny, Grandpa, George & Mummy Pig up? So, he tried stomping on the floor, but...WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! they were jumping, but still asleep! "Awwwwww bother!" replies Daddy Pig, but the audience laughed at that. Oh No! So, Mater the tow truck invited Daddy Pig for a game of "tractor tipping". He thought it was fun. It was right close to Peppa's house. So, Daddy sneaks up in front of a snoozing tractor, and then he snorted very loudly and what happened was...WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! He was frightened again by the tractor that woken up! Chapter 2: The Nightmare Daddy Pig soon fell asleep...WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! on top of a tractor that has not been tipped! He didn't realise. Then, little did they know, Daddy Pig's loud snoring woken up the tractor, and...WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! It tipped over and the steam was...WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! Making a hole in the wallpaper of the bedroom! But they were still asleep. It was now Tuesday morning until the 15 pigs woke up, feeling no-refreshed-at-all (because they could not sleep until 2:15 in the morning thanks to Daddy Pig). So, they went outside to find Daddy Pig. When they spotted Daddy Pig...WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! He was on the tractor! Chapter 3: Dangerous Dalmatians One Wednesday morning Daddy Pig woke up still on top of the tractor, grumpy. "I am not grumpy!!" he said (which he always says when he something goes wrong) Then, he heard George Pig watching his favorite show, Angels of Jarm (trying not to fall asleep) and Danny Dog watching his favorite show, 101 Dalmations on the TV. "What on earth am I doing here!?" said Daddy Pig. Then...........WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! Daddy Pig heard some spluttering engine sounds nearby Wendy Wolf's house. "Ahhhhhhhh! W-w-w-w-w-what was t-t-t-t-that?" said a very scared Daddy Pig. It was a white bus with black spots on it with the number 101. "101! That's my lucky number!" said Daddy Pig. It was The Dalmatian Bus. It came all the way from London to Peppatown. Inside the bus there was a dalmatian named Cadpig. She is a very shy pup who is warm-hearted and a very hard worker in the other dalmatian team. Hi, Mr. Pig." said Cadpig. "Want a ride to the seaside? Hey! They rhyme! Ride, and Seaside!" WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! "Umm....I'm not too sure!" Daddy Pig says (which he thinks a crab might pinch him on the foot). "Don't worry. Peppa, George and the rest will meet you there! You'll be fine!" "Errrm, okay!!" said Daddy Pig, feeling very frightened of the seaside. "This won't be bad at all!" Daddy Pig said. "Hi, Mr. Pig Sir!" Rolly, another dalmatian said. Then....WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! It was The 101 Dalmatians! And that became even worse because...WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! All 101 Dalmatians were licking him! And Whizzer was biting his shoulder! "I knew I would have not done this in the first place!" says Daddy Pig, as the 101 Dalmatians tricked him. AND they just went to the Dearly Farm. Chapter 4: Seoul Bus Scare One Wednesday evening, Daddy Pig had the same job for the 15 pigs. "Whatever you lot do, don't fall asleep!" he said. "We'll try not to!" yawned Chloe. "No theives around here!" said Mummy Pig, yawning. Then all of a sudden, Daddy Pig must have forgotten all about Peppa and the rest but when Daddy Pig came up to the stairs of the bedroom, he saw that they were all fast asleep...........again. "Bomber!" said Daddy Pig. "What could I do? I was just doing a bit of gardening outside until I have realised about Peppa and the rest! Pah!" Then, they still couldn't sleep (not until 2:15 again) but until 10:53 in the evening. Daddy Pig then heard more rumbling, and that was Tayo the Little Bus was driving up the slope to Peppa's house. He looked very exhausted. "Phew! What a day!" Tayo said. Then he heard loud singing coming from Peppatown Heathway. It went "ROGIIII ROGIIIIII!! ROGIIIII ROGIIIIIIIII!!!!! HE'S A CHEEKY SUPER-BUS!!!!!" WHA-WHA-WHAAAA! "Wahh!" said Daddy Pig, jumping with horror. "This noise is freaking me out! Stop it, Tayo!" "Okay. That Rogi is a very, very noisy singer." So, Tayo went off to find his friend Rogi. "STOPPP!!!!" Tayo yelled. There was silence for about 17 seconds, until.........WAH-WAH-WAHHHH! Rogi screamed back! "You dare tell me off for good singing?" he said. "That was NOT good, Rogi. That was SUPER-NOISY." Tayo told Rogi. Tayo sighed. "I just tried that already!" he said. "Try something else!" Daddy Pig said. "Farewell, Mr. Pig." Tayo groaned. "It will need a lot of hard work!" "It maybe," said Daddy Pig, "but it was MY fault for keeping lots of pigs awake in the night." Suddenly, he saw the 14 pigs go sleep-walking! WAH-WAH-WHAAAA! more coming soon Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Crossovers